Lucky Charmed
by Nikhya
Summary: Midii Une, Heero Yuy, Hilde Schbeiker, Wufei Chang, Sally Poe, Relena Peacecraft, and Duo Maxwell starring in this year's hottest action filled/comedy fic this season! Well...not HOTTEST.. ^^;; but it's pretty funny! Guest appearances by Dorothy and Quatr


The Gundam cast is on an important mission... Seperately this time. Who will succeed? Read and find out sillies! ^_~ Gundam is of course not mine...I'm just a lonely little author that takes pleasure out of pulling the strings of these wonderful characters. ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
  
"Lucky Charmed"  
  
Dark shadows mingled along the walls with dim rays of light that fell upon the walls. The oncoming dawn had a great way of setting a spooky scene on a foggy morning...it was 5:00am and all was dark and quiet...in fact, a little too quiet...  
  
Midii's chest rose and fell quickly with shallow breaths as she slipped out of her room. She was trying to slow her heartbeat, but this was her most important mission yet and it was making her more nervous than all get out. She HAD to get to her destination before anyone else beat her to it...she just had to. This was just too important a mission to let it slip through her fingers clumsily... Her hand tightened around her pistol's grip. Yes, she would make sure she was successful. She tried, but couldn't keep the small smirk from spreading across her soft pink lips as she made her way onward...  
  
Heero was as nervous as ever. His deep wavering cobalt blue eyes showed it... And even he, of all people, couldn't keep his heart rate down on this mission. If he hadn't had his gun with him, his heart probably would've been pounding out of his chest. But, feeling the gun against the rough skin of his hand gave him enough comfort to keep his heart from an ill fate.   
It seemed that just about everyone knew about this prize that he planned to claim for himself. Living in this compound of madness for over a period of two days had already driven him to the brink of insanity, and he wasn't going to leave without receiving a benefit. He'd stuck it out this long, and he would stick it out till the very end. Over this period of time which, to him, seemed like forever, he'd been waiting to strike...and he'd planned it all out so carefully the night before...this morning was definitely the right time. Any longer, and someone else would get to it before he had a chance. He just couldn't let that happen..  
  
Hilde slipped out of her upstairs room quietly, choking back a giggle of excitement. Sometimes she absolutely despised missions, but this was one mission she did NOT despise . This one...this one made her senses overflow with excitement. She was almost completely invincible. No one would get to her destination before she. She knew this place better than anyone else. Yes, she had the upper-hand. She would beat them all... Geez, she already had a route planned out, how could she NOT be successful? No one else had planned this out as well as she...at least, that's what SHE thought. She ran the plan through her mind once more...   
Yes, the air vents would be perfect. Going down the stairs would be too obvious and would give others the chance of getting a good shot at her if they too chose that route. When she got out of the vents downstairs, she would just use her trusty gun to clear her path of anyone in her way...Anyone who thought she would fail...Yes, her gun would certainly tell them different.   
  
Wufei sighed. Sally was trailing right behind him. He had meant to go it alone, but she had insisted on coming along. It was almost as if Sally had sensed him leave his room. Hers had been right next to his in the twisted halls of this compound, so she had probably just heard his door open. He shook his head in exasperation as he felt her grab onto his arm, signaling that he was going to fast.   
"Woman," He harshly whispered, "either keep up, or stay behind. You'll only slow me down if you keep on pulling me back like that!"   
"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy." Sally rolled her eyes as Wufei continued his trek down hallway toward his destination. Sheesh, SOMEone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...Sally's eyes widened at the thought of Wufei in bed. Shirtless and covered by thin cotton sheets... She fanned herself the rest of the way down the downstairs hall.  
  
Relena knew she wasn't cut out for missions. That's what Heero and the rest of the gundam pilots had been for. Yet, she felt the need to get involved in this one...She felt nervous, but weirdly excited at the same time.   
No, she definitely didn't regret coming to stay in this compound. In fact, the exact opposite was true. She had needed a good rest from her duties, and when the opportunity of visiting friends came up, she didn't turn it down. Everyone, even her workaholic brother, had suggested she get away...that she deserved the time away with her friends. This had definitely been fun. Staying in this house with all her friends over these two days had been the most fun she'd had in quite a while. But now, she was going on a mission all by herself. Surprise, surprise, even the queen herself was loosening up and trying new things. But this was dangerous...She had doubts that she would make it. Doubts that she would turn up successful in this mission, but it filled her with a rush. A dangerous rush...One that filled her with the idea that she would do ANYTHING to get what she felt should be hers. Her quiet footsteps were undetectable by anyone considering she was amazingly nimble on her toes. Plus the fact that she was on the first floor, so no one would hear her utter eagerness to reach her destination.   
She had the benefit of the doubt...she was definitely the closest to the prize.   
  
Duo knew he had to find an alternate route. He knew for a fact that there were more people who knew about this 'prize'...Failure was not an option, not if he wanted to have what he'd discovered to be the most important thing in the world to him...well, the second most important thing...Hilde was the first. He chuckled at his own sappiness. He found it hard to stay even semi-serious on this mission at first, but as soon as his chuckling died down, his face became almost as stoic as Heero's usually was....He decided to finally get serious for once. This was important. He could not and would not lose.   
Slipping out of his second-floor room had been absolutely no problem...but getting down the stairs WOULD be a problem. At least the downstairs had more hallways to sneak around in. The upstairs had a bunch too, but there was only ONE stairway. This led to big problems. Others would see him...would catch him. He couldn't have that.  
He looked around calmly, his eyes finally landing on a perfect sized air vent. Bingo...  
  
Midii finally reached a dark room...the linoleum tiling and distinct aroma of pine cleaner gave the room's identity away...it was the kitchen. She tiptoed across the kitchen floor, the tiling cool to the touch of her bare feet. Wanting not to go too quickly, she stayed against the farthest wall from her destination...listening and waiting for any sound to give her a reason to shoot. It was so dark...she wasn't sure she'd be able to hit whatever came her way, but she'd sure as hell try. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she heard none, then started off across the cool floor once again.  
  
Heero peered cautiously around the corner of the doorway to the kitchen. He felt a presence...two of them.. Hell! He'd been too late!   
His face hardened. No, he hadn't been too late...a little slow, yes. But late? He wouldn't accept that. No way...   
He held up his gun and pointed it at the dark figure he saw across the kitchen. The morning rays were brightening...this would be a benefit and a major drawback. He could see his enemy, but his enemy could now see him also. "Freeze."  
  
Midii froze briefly...a small smile stretched across her face as she finally decided to continue her reach into the cupboard. He was too late...  
  
Wufei and Sally stepped into the kitchen quickly after hearing the voice of Heero Yuy. "It's mine Heero." Wufei rose his own gun and pointed it at Heero. "Drop it.."  
"You too, Midii." Sally spoke up, pointing her own gun at Midii Une.  
  
*BANG** BANG* The two loud bangs in the vents above the kitchen's occupants made them all jump with a start. Needless to say, this caused an all out shooting fest...  
  
Wufei was the first to push back on the small plastic trigger. "EAT WATER, YUY!!"  
  
Sally was the second. "Midii! Don't touch that box!!"  
  
Heero finally managed to reach his gun which had skittered across the tiles. It made a clattering plastic sound as he slid it up off the floor. He rolled over on his back, pumping the mechanism back. "Oh yeah Wufei? Well, eat super soaker!!"   
Heero pulled the trigger spewing out a high-powered stream of water all over Wufei, who's small water pistol had now run out of ammo.  
  
"Damn you, Yuy!!" Wufei ran to the kitchen sink to fill up his pistol once again.  
  
Sally was still pumping her medium sized water gun at Midii, who was now, box in hand and water gun in the other, shooting at Sally.  
  
It was complete chaos...and surprisingly in the middle of all this, no one seemed to notice the handsome spiky banged young man sitting at the kitchen table, who seemed to be enjoying a nice bowl of lucky charms.  
  
Another few banging sounds above the crew jolted them once more, stopping the shooting for a brief moment. Everyone's eyes met the air vent above them...and everyone fell on their tail ends as two familiar figures fell out on top of them, one after another out of the vent and onto the kitchen floor.   
  
"OW!!" Hilde couldn't decide whether to rub her head or her rear as she stood up. "Duo! You weren't supposed to take MY route!" She looked down at the figure who was now trying to get up.  
  
Duo rubbed his head as he stood and looked at Hilde. "And I thought I was being sneaky using the vents and all..."  
  
Hilde's face softened. "You okay Duo?" she giggled. "We kinda collided head-on, there..."  
  
Duo smiled as he finally shook of the last of the sting. "Hehe...I wouldn't have wanted it to happen with anyone else." The room suddenly fell silent.  
  
They both blushed as they looked around the room at the many people beneath them. "Uh...guys?"  
  
Hilde laughed as she took in the scene around her. People sprawled out on the floor all over the place. "I suppose everyone else is here for the same thing that we are?"  
  
Duo took out his water gun out of its holster. "Well, we're here to take it from ya now. Assuming, that one of you HAS the prize."  
  
"Which, I'm very sure one of you does already." Hilde continued as she eyed the box in Midii's hand.   
  
And still, no one seemed to notice the handsome spiky banged young man behind them...sitting quietly and hungrily spooning the cereal into his mouth.  
  
Everyone was starting to recover from the Duo/Hilde load being dropped so suddenly on top of them. All were almost up on their feet as Hilde briskly walked over to Midii and snatched the box out of her hand. "I'll take that thank you!"  
  
Duo hurriedly ran over to Hilde to help her inspect the box. Only seconds after opening it, Hilde screeched. "IT'S EMPTY!!!"  
  
Duo's face went pale. "OKAY! Someone HAS IT!" He rose his gun angrily...only to meet four water guns with his own...all loaded and ready to fire.   
  
Hilde panicked. "Okay, now, guys...don't do anything hasty...Whoever already has it, has it. No but's about it...So whoever does have the thing, just speak up and we'll all leave the subject alone."  
  
Everyone's eyes darted around the room, expecting one of the standing to speak up...but no one did.  
  
Finally, the handsome spiky banged boy cleared his throat and tapped his spoon on the side of his now empty bowl.  
  
"I have it..." Trowa smiled triumphantly.   
  
Everyone spun around, jaws almost hitting the floor as they watched Trowa swing the cereal prize bag back and forth in the air.   
  
"NO WAY!" Everyone gasped in unison.   
  
Everyone's hands hit their foreheads and then fell limp to their sides in defeat.  
  
Just when everyone let their guard down, a loud cock of a gun was heard...Everyone's eyes went wide, but no one dared move.  
  
"DROP IT, TROWA." A tall honey-brown haired girl stood in the kitchen doorway, with a super soaker 5000.  
  
"And the rest of you...no funny stuff. Drop your guns." Relena smirked. She walked up to Trowa, parting the line of enemies as she held her hand out cautiously to receive the prize. Thank-you, was all she said as she backed up slowly, still pointing the gun. She could easily get all of them with one shot.   
Silently, she thanked her sister-in-law. She was the one who'd given it to Relena for a birthday present and given her the advice of 'you'll have fun with it one day, don't worry' right along with it. Noin had been too right... She laughed, running back into the safety of her room with her well-earned prize. "Mission accomplished!!" she yelled as she closed the door happily.  
  
Everyone slumped in defeat and brought up a chair to the table.   
  
Trowa just stared at his empty bowl. "Didn't see that one coming..."  
  
Midii smirked as she scooted closer to Trowa. "Me either..."  
  
Trowa smiled as Midii inched closer.   
  
Duo just laughed. "Priceless...I would give any prize just to see Relena's face like THAT again!"  
  
Wufei stared at Trowa's empty bowl. "So you didn't leave us, ANY?"  
  
Sally chuckled and shook a few loose crumbs from the cereal box. "It sure looks that way..."  
  
Hilde sighed. "All that climbing in the vents made me hungry...I don't even care about the prize anymore.."  
  
Duo smiled. "Yah, it made me a little hungry too."  
  
Wufei frowned. "I'm hungry now, but I still want my prize. Too bad it's all over..."  
  
Heero smiled...and everyone gasped when they saw it spread across his face. "It's not over yet...Not for me anyway..."   
  
Everyone shifted in their seats as Heero pushed his chair from the table, got up, and started off to Relena's room.  
  
Duo broke the silence with another laugh.   
  
Hilde shook her head and smiled. "We can only imagine..."  
  
Wufei snorted. "I don't even wanna do that..."  
  
Sally rolled her eyes again.  
  
All were about to get up and go their separate ways, but before they could, a squeak of the front door alerted everyone...  
  
someone...was home...  
  
"Guys! We're back! Sorry we're so late with breakfast..." Quatre's voice rang out as he entered the kitchen, Dorothy following close behind.  
  
"Dorothy and I got held up in traffi-" Quatre stopped in his tracks as everyone eyed he and Dorothy hungrily...no they weren't eyeing them...they were eyeing the many boxes of Lucky Charms that Quatre and Dorothy held in the bags in their arms.  
  
"Guys?" Quatre and Dorothy could only grip the bags tightly and step back slowly as the hungry mob ran over each other toward them. There were two things on all of the mob's mind...Food and the plastic prize at the bottom of the box...And they'd do anything to get those boxes of sugary goodness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
this story was really weird in the light that, I just SAT down and the FIRST thing to come flowing out of my fingertips were the words 'lucky charmed'. I was just thinking cereal foods for some odd reason I guess. ^^;; I wanted to do a humor fic, and I was just sitting here at the computer, wondering what I would do, when all of a sudden my hand grew a mind of its own and started typing up this story!! Weird, no? ^^;;; Well, I hope you guys liked it. I wrote it in one shot. ^^ *phew* But I did write quite a few weeks ago...so all my fatigue is now gone. ;O) R&R if you would like!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
